memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshi Sato (mirror)
|Gender=Female |Birthplace=Kyoto, Japan, Earth |Affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet New Terran Empire (Memory Gamma continuity) |Marital Status=Single |Born=2129 |PrevAssign=communications officer, |FinalAssign=CO, |Office=Empress of the Terran Empire |Rank=lieutenant |Insignia= }} In the mirror universe, Hoshi Sato I was a female who became Empress of the Terran Empire and matriarch of the Sato Dynasty, which would rule the Terran Empire until Hoshi Sato III was killed by Spock, who assumed the Imperial throne, in 2277. ( ; ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress; TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) Biography Early life Sato was born in Kyoto, Japan in 2129, and spent most of her youth there. (ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) She was knowledgable in anthropology, diplomacy and computer programming; Sato was considered very cunning and treacherous. (CCG set: Archive Cards, card: "Hoshi Sato, Empress") As an adult, she served as communications officer aboard the . An opportunistic and duplicitous woman, she ingratiated herself to both Captain Maximilian Forrest and his rival, . Sato aided Archer in commandeering the in 2155; however, she betrayed him by seducing his personal guard, , into poisoning the captain. Sato then took command of the Defiant and, declaring herself Empress, attacked Starfleet and forced the Empire's military to recognize her as leader. ( ) Empress Sato I Sato established her imperial residence in the historic Kyoto Imperial Palace. One of her primary goals as ruler of the Terran Empire was to crush the rebel forces arrayed against the Empire. Toward this goal, Sato arranged to be married to General Thy'lek Shran of the Andorian Imperial Guard, thus creating an alliance and cutting off a key source of rebel support. She also ensured that the true nature of the starship Defiant was kept secret, claiming it was from the Empire's future, rather than from a parallel universe where the Empire never existed. She also fabricated several "historical" facts she claimed to have found in the Defiant database, including the birth of a child to herself and Shran. When Shran discovered the Defiant's true nature, he arranged to have Sato's ova taken from her, a child artificially gestated from their joined DNA, and then sent Sato into exile, while he took control of the Empire as regent for their unborn child. Sato was sent to Deneva, but her transport was intercepted by Vulcan rebels. She was held prisoner, and then put on trial for the crimes of the Empire against its subject worlds. However, Sato was able to strike a deal with one of the rebels, and her former Enterprise crewmate, T'Pol. By helping her escape the rebels and helping reclaim the Empire from Shran's Andorian forces, the Vulcans were then raised to a status equal to that of Terrans. (ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) Sato personally executed the scientist Arik Soong, which halted scientific progress with artificial life-forms indefinitely. Noonien Soong speculated, decades later, that this may have been one of the factors that led to the Empire's demise. (ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress, TNG - Mirror Universe novella: The Worst of Both Worlds) Her successors Hoshi Sato II and Hoshi Sato III were not her descendants in the conventional sense but her clones. The Sato Dynasty continued to rule the Terran Empire until 2277, at which time Empress Sato III was killed and usurped by then-Grand Admiral . (TOS - Mirror Universe novel: The Sorrows of Empire) Memory Gamma continuity The New Terran Empire In 2385, with the Terran Rebellion having given itself relative freedom from the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, a new faction appeared, claiming to be the New Terran Empire, headed by Empress Sato herself, and led a third of the Terran Rebellion to its side. :Though it is widely propagated that this Empress Sato in fact the same Hoshi Sato who used the to take the throne as her own in 2155, some within the Empire believe that she is actually a clone and not the real Hoshi Sato. In 2407, Hoshi Sato returned from exile to take control of the New Terran Empire from Admiral Typhuss's puppet-empress. With the help of General Shield and Commander Hatcher, the "puppet-Sato" was captured and the real Sato took her place. Typhuss however was able to escape his own execution by convincing the original Sato that he would be more valuable alive than dead mainly due to his secret cache of technical information. Sato was not convinced, but kept him on just to get to his information. A year later, she began to see that Typhuss was once again trying to take imperial power into his own hands again. She exiled him and put him on a ship heading towards the Delta Quadrant. Empress Sato aslo exiled another members of his family, and from the Empire. Romance Jonathan Archer Hoshi Sato was romantically involved with Jonathan Archer. When Forrest was given captaincy of Enterprise, however, Sato saw an opportunity to advance her career and left Archer to become the captain's woman. Although Archer claimed to understand that Sato leaving him was strictly a career move, he was nonetheless hurt and resentful. Maximilian Forrest When Forrest was given captaincy of Enterprise, however, Sato saw an opportunity to advance her career and left Archer to become the captain's woman. Although Archer claimed to understand that Sato leaving him was strictly a career move, he was nonetheless hurt and resentful. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Captain's women Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Political leaders